


0001 Spoon

by jessevaldfond



Series: Sketches [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Sketches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>0001<br/>Trata de explicar y serás amenazado con la peor arma del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0001 Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> nada menos que ideas escritas que se me ocurren. Solo por no dejarlas ir.  
> Primera de todo el montón que se que vienen.  
> Disfruten

"No...no te atrevas a acercarte" dijo Frank corriendo hacia la cocina, esquivo rápidamente la encimera de la cocina mientras Gerard le seguía aun paso rápido ya que era mas alto que Frank y este ocupaba correr para que el otro no lo alcanzara.  
"Estas loco...yo no..."  
"Dijiste que no era verdad. Me has mentido" dijo detrás de la encimera y Gerard apenas estaba del otro lado y al final de la frase solo supo detenerse.

 

Después de unos segundos el mas alto resoplo, tratando de no reír y volteo su vista hacia otro lado, sabia que a Frank le molestaba eso...le molestaba que cuando estaba hablando en serio se riera por una tontería; no iba a echarlo a perder ya había llegado tan lejos, dos meses espero...dos meses lo espió para poder dar con él.

 

"Yo no estoy mintiendo. Si me dieras un minuto de tu tiempo..." trato de entrar al mismo lugar donde estaba Frank.  
"No...ni un minuto mas. No te acerques" abrió el primer cajón que le quedaba cerca y saco una cuchara. La empuño pensando que era un cuchillo y que daría una imagen amenazante ante el otro que ya estaba a medio camino. "No te acerques" empuño la cuchara y la apunto hacia Gerard, "tengo un cuchara" trato de sonar amenazante.  
"¿Y que vas a hacerme?" una mueca en su cara amenazaba con una risa amplia y después una carcajada pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no reír.  
"Voy a sacarte el corazón si es necesario."  
"Lo que es necesario es..." levanto un poco sus manos, sus palmas abiertas tratando de cubrirse del ataque de una cuchara, pero siendo un ataque de esa pequeña persona se podía esperar de todo. "...es que yo te aclare todo."  
"No, no hay nada que aclarar."  
"Claro que si" la pose amenazante de Frank era la idónea pero con el arma equivocada. "¿Vas a dejarme explicarte?" pregunto Gerard dando un paso hacia adelante.  
"Tienes cinco segundos."  
"¿Que? ¿Tan poco?"  
"Te quedan dos segundos" dijo Frank algo ya desesperado por la situación.  
"Te amo."  
"No...esa no es una respuesta valida."  
"Dame otros cinco segundos"  
"No" bajo el brazo y dejo la cuchara en la encimera "Ya no quiero explicaciones, Gerard. Solo...solo termina ya con esto."  
"Frank...Frank" cuando el otro bajo su guardia Gerard pudo acercase a él, tomo su rostro y beso su frente. "Sabes que no voy a dejarte. Lo sabes bien."  
"¿Entonces vas a darme una buena explicación?" pregunto Iero  
"Algo se me debe de ocurrir." contesto Way y Frank volvió a tomar la cuchara y golpeo la cabeza de Gerard una sola vez.

Era algo así como un gesto de cariño.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Que a pesar de que fue solo una escena nada buena y mal escrita no iba a dejar que la idea muriera.  
> Listo.


End file.
